winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Decix Club
Decix Club 'is a fan made series created and owned by Starlight Sorceress. The series takes place in the form of books, but there are also many pictures and a few comics as well. '''Note: Please do not steal, copy, or paste any of this page. Do not use anything without my permission. Thank you! ' '''~Starlight~ 'Series' TBA 'Characters ' 'Decix Club ' ﻿''' '''Serenity Main Article: ''Serenity Orlando (Decix Club) Confident and bossy Serenity is the Fairy of the Silver Moons. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Jasmine, Zoe, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. She also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Serenity is bonded with Trixie, the Pixie of Mischief. She is addicted to fashion and is always seen designing and sewing her new creations. She comes from the planet Skylaria. She loves her boyfriend/husband Drake with all of her heart and has made it her quest to find his lost siblings, Allyssa, Abigayle, Dustin, and Davin, who got adopted, and some kidnapped, soon after Drake's parents, Arista and Dario, died. Serenity's dream is to become the most famous fashion designer in all of Magix. Though Serenity was the first character to be introduced, she is ''not the leader of the Decix Club. 'Jasmine' Main Article: ''TBA Funny and impatient Jasmine is the Fairy of the Blue Sky. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Zoe, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Jasmine also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her bonded pixie is TBA. Jasmine loves anything that is art related; drawing, painting, sketching, sculpting, etc.etc. and she is very good at it. Another one of her hobbies is playing the flute. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend is Alix. Jasmine's best friend is Marisa. Her dream is to become a famous artist and teach an art class in school. Jasmine was the second character to be introduced. 'Zoe' ''Main Article: ''TBA Feisty and adventurous Zoe is Fairy of the Sparkling Stars. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Jasmine, and Isabella, are members of the Decix Club along with herself. Zoe also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her bonded pixie is Catlin, the Pixie of Purity. Zoe loves to sing, dance, write music and songs, and play on her guitar and keyboard. Zoe also likes school, she is a really great student and enjoys reading and studying. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend/husband is Prince Dylan of Neptora. Her ex-boyfriend is Michael. Zoe is in band with Setsuko and Hanako called (band name TBA) . Like Setsuko, her dream is to be a professional singer and dancer. Zoe was the third character to be introduced. 'Isabella' ''Main Article: ''TBA Sweet and emotional Isabella is the Fairy of the Swift Breeze. Her parents are Phillip and Fiona, and her quadruplet sisters, Serenity, Jasmine, and Zoe, are memebers of the Decix Club along with herself. Isabella also has five other siblings; the adopted triplets, David, Daisy, and Daniel, and the twins, Olivia and Makinzie. Her bonded pixie is (name TBA), Pixie of Knitting. Isabella loves to knit, thanks to her pixie. She adores children and could spend hours taking care of and talking to them. She hate's school, cleaning, and cooking and will do anything she can to excape it. She comes from the planet Skylaria. Her boyfriend is Zentaro. Her dream is to open up an orphanage for all of the children in Magix. Isabella and her sisters didn't have a happy childhood, so her dream is also to help children in need. Isabella was the fourth character to be introduced. 'Seren' ''Main Article: ''TBA Crazy and outgoing Seren is Fairy of the Galaxy. Her parents are Queen Starliza, and the deceased King (name TBA). Her twin sister, Marisa, is a Decix Club member along with herself. She is Crown Princess of Starla and next in line for the throne. Seren isn't crazy about school, even though she is very good at; her favorite subject, surprisingly, would be Math. She has a talent for inventing that her friends didn't know about for awhile until she decided to show them. She loves technology and fiddling around with objects to see how she can improve them is a big hobby of hers. Her boyfriend/husband is Prince Nicholas. Seren likes computer games and horror movies. Her dream is to be an inventor. Seren was the seventh character to be introduced and is the leader of the Decix Club. 'Marisa' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Setsuko' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Hanako' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Akuya' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Areika' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Boyfriends '' ''Drake' ''Main Article: ''TBA 'Alixander' Main Article: TBA 'Dylan' Main Article: TBA 'Zentaro' Main Article: TBA 'Nicholas' Main Article: TBA ''More coming soon... 'Antagonists ' TBA 'Locations' TBA 'Details about the Series' TBA 'Trivia' TBA '' '' Category:Teams Category:Fairies